Jimmy & Fishi La Grande Epopée
by Monsieur J
Summary: Un jeune bard part en mission, avec une futur swordgirl, pour ramener un rarissime emperium pour sauver leur guilde.


Je tiens quand même à dire que je ne travaille pas seul sur cette fiction. Je suis aidé par un artiste qui représente Fishi. La fiction relate des faits iréels comme réels, tout en étant déformés, dans le monde magique de Ro. Voilà.

---

A l'an 0, l'année du commencement. A cette époque, il y eu une terrible révolution au royaume. Les monstres les plus puissants, les plus terrifiants, les plus imposants s'étaient partagés le continent. Ils ne vivaient que pour le sang et le pouvoir. Tout ces monstres furent abattus, en l'espace d'une semaine, sans que l'on sache ni comment ni pourquoi. La légende que le Dieu Odin en personne était descendu pour ramener la paix. Depuis ce jour comme dit celui du renouveau, le calendrier revint à zéro.

L'an 825, Lord Orc et ses troupes refont surface. Après huit siècles d'inactivés, ils resurgissent. Une guerre éclate, les villes s'allient alors pour combattre ensemble au sein d'une même armée. Finalement, les Orcs se replièrent et retournèrent dans les ténèbres. La paix fut préservé, malgré le sacrifice de nombreuses vies. De nombreux héros furent récompensés par des titres honorifiques.

An 835, le royaume de Midgard se repose dans une paix depuis bientôt dix ans. C'est à ce moment précis que notre histoire commence, dans la capitale du royaume : Prontera. Le soeil était presque à son zenith, quand un homme fit son apparition. Muni d'une chapeau de cuir et d'une longue cape violet claire, il parcourait la ville d'un pas rapide. Finalement, il arriva aux portes de la ville. Il se retrouva alors sur une vaste pleine parsemée de pavés. On pouvait distinguer au loin une fontaîne. Ici se dressaient d'imposants châteaux. Tout ces châteaux avaient été construit pour récompenser les héros de la guerre. Le garçon se dirigea vers celui qui exposait les fanions aux couleurs de la BsPo. L'emblème de la vache était bel et bien là. Il frappa à la grosse porte. Une femme vint lui ouvrir, le salua et l'emmena directement voir le GuildMaster, chef des BsPo. Celui-ci se leva rapidement de son siège et vint accueillir son ami.

" Et bien Jim !Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus vu.

Je sais, répondit l'homme au chapeau. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Pas trop mal. Je m'occupe de la sécurité de Prontera. J'ai recruté un jeune chevalier qui m'aide. C'est ni trop fatiguant, ni trop ennuyant. Parfait en gros.

Mouais. Moi je suis que de passage. Je viens prendre un peu de repos.

Et tu vas aller où ?

Aucune idée. J'ai juste envie de voir du pays.  
Si tu n'as rien à faire, alors suis-moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose."

Le GuildMaster, répondant au nom de Mla, empreinta de nombreux couleurs. Le château était un vrai labyrinthe pour les inconnus. Mais lui, avait l'habitude de se promener dans les dédalles du fort. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans l'une des salles les plus secrètes. Au milieu, se dressait fièrement le plus beau de tout les joyaux : L'emperium. Tournant sur lui même, il brillait de mille feux. Il représentait la force d'une guilde et son existence même.

" Toujours aussi magnifique. Sa beauté est ensorcelante. On comprend pourquoi sa valeur est plus qu'inestimable..

Dix ans qu'il est là, commença Mla. Dix ans.. Et pourtant, lui, symbole de l'immortalité, il est destiné à s'éteindre.

Comment ça ?

J'ai repéré il y a quelques jours une fissure sur un côté. Pas très grande, mais une fissure quand même. L'emperium perd de son pouvoir. Si l'on ne fait rien, il va se briser.

Et si il venait à se briser ?

Je n'aurai plus aucun pouvoir sur le château. A l'intérieur se trouve des gardiens d'une puissance inouïe. Sans la puissance de l'emperium, je perds tout pouvoir sur eux. Et ce n'est rien à comparé ce qu'il pourrait arriver..

En gros, il faut qu'on en retrouve un ?

Oui, je pensais y aller mais puisque tu es revenu, tu vas pouvoir me remplacer. Je te confie une roulotte, de la nouriture et de sous.

Ca marche. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible. Mais là je suis sâle et fatigué, je vais me reposer un peu.

Prend tout ton temps.  
Et qui m'accompagne ?

Euh... Et bien, le château est vide en ce moment. Donc...

Ca va j'ai compris. J'irai demain à la taverne pour voir si je peux trouver des coéquipiers."

Plusieurs jours passèrent, le jeune garçon se reposa et reprit des forces. Il passa son temps libre à se promener dans les endroits tranquilles de Prontera. Finalement, il se décida enfin à trouver ses coéquipiers.

"Bon il serait peut être temps d'aller chercher ce Joyaux !se dit le jeune homme au chapeau melon. Je vais passer une annonce !"

Il passa alors près de la fontaîne pour se rendre près d'une place. Là un homme chauve était debout sur une caisse en hauteur. Il criait plein de mots à peine inaudibles, que seule la foule qui se bousculait devant lui pouvait entendre. Jimmy se faufila parmis les habitants pour finalement réussir à attendre l'homme. Il lui donna alors un morceau de papier et des zenys. L'homme se mit alors à crier à la foule.

" Jimmy Haguen recherche compagnons d'arme pour une quète !!Je repête, Jimmy Haguen recherche des compagnons !!!"

Personne dans la foule ne fit un signe. Ils continuaient de se pousser, attendant la prochaine annonce. Déçu, Jimmy s'éloigna alors. Un homme s'approcha alors et lui expliqua que ce n'était pas la peine, car il y allait bientôt y avoir un grand tournoi et que la plupart s'entrainait. Le barde commençait à desespérer.Le vieil homme lui suggera alors de visiter les tavernes. Là bas, il trouverait peut être de bons hommes de mains. Ce qu'il fit.

Notre fier musicien se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche et fracassa la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Les gens le regardèrent alors, sans dire un mot.

" Hola Tavernier !Je vous dois combien pour la porte ?

30 000 zenis… dit le barman d'un ton las, car il avait l'habitude de fois sa porte détruire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le barde avait déguerpis. 30 000 Zenys pour une porte, ça faisait cher.

" Hum… Premièrement, ne plus fréquenter ce bar… Celui-ci m'a l'air plus attirant !"

Aussi tôt dit, il fonça vers une bâtisse claironnante. Elle portait pour nom « Au Gourmand Poring ». L'endroit semblait assez pauvre et mal fréquenté. Pourtant, il entra toujours aussi confiant. Il n'explosa pas la porte cette fois, il ne tenait pas à s'enquérir de dettes.

" Salut tout le monde !

Bonjour Monsieur, Je vous sers quoi ?demanda le nain barman.

Heu… Ben en fait rien je viens simplement passer une annonce et … heu…

Une annonce ?Quel genre d'annonce ?C'est pas un marché, allez vous mettre à une table et attendez qu'on vienne prendre votre commande.

Mais je..

Silence !cria le nain autoritaire."

Le garçon alla s'assoire a une table, au fond du Bar. Il écrivait sur sa main, l'annonce qu'il allait passer. Renoncer ? Jamais !Il était plutôt du genre têtu. L'ambiance était plutôt calme. Les gens détendus s'amusaient et riaient. Ils avaient tous une allure de pirate ou de marins. Certain jouais aux cartes (qui disparaissaient quand un joueur avait une bonne main), d'autres se battaient avec des bouteilles de verre à moitié cassées, quelque uns échangeaient des objets rares… C'était une ambiance habituelle pour un bar. Quand soudain un grand fracas surpris tout le monde, venant de l'entrée. La porte vola un mètre plus loin. Un homme dans un étrange costume se tenait devant. Il s'écarta alors pour laisser entrer une jeune fille aux cheveux roses dotée d'une voix naïve. Le barde releva alors ses lunettes pour mieux voir.

" Bonjour tout le mond, je m'apelle Fishi ! Hum… désolée pour la porte, Sakage n'est pas très doué.

Mais ce n'est rien mon enfant, lança le nain, tu es si mign…

Le barman n'eut pas de répondre qu'une lame se vit plaquer sous sa gorge. Le garçon au regard froid le regardait méchament. Le patron s'excusa. Un parchemin était collé sur son chapeau. Il était revetu d'un habit bleu marine et d'un petit chpaeau noir très saillant.

" Tiens donc, une poupée Kyonshi. Voilà qui est interessant, pensa Jimmy, une cigarette en bouche.

Saku, s'il te plait clame toi, demanda la demoiselle très gentillement. Désolée Monsieur, mais Sakage me protège plus que tout et un rien l'enerve. Vous êtes prévenu maintenant, et elle se mit à rire.

Je.. je vous sers qu.. quoi ?demanda le nain, toujours tremblant.

Un diabolo menthe s'il vous plait !lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire."

Le barde se leva et s'approcha alors de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

" Bonjour, je me présente, Jimmy Haguen, barde solitaire, lança-t-il en enlevant son chapeau. Je viens de voir ce type à l'oeuvre et..

Qui ça ?Sakage ?demanda-t-elle.  
Oui oui. Je recherche des compagnons forts pour faire un grand voyage. Et je me demandais si je pouvais vous empreinter, contre une forte somme, votre ami.

Désolé mais je ne peux pas me séparer de Sakage.

Je comprends, mais je veux bien y mettre le prix, fit-il, tout en remontant ses lunettes.

Moi je veux bien, mais c'est lui qui me suis partout. Il refuse de se séparer de moi. Et je crois qu'il vous arracherait chacun de vos membres si il vous viendra l'idée d'essayer.

Euh, en faite.. Euh non.

Par contre, je peux venir avec vous moi !

J'ai dit des gens forts.. Tu es jeune et sans défense.

J'ai Sakage avec moi !

Oui mais bon...

Et je veux aller à Izlude pour devenir Chevalier.

Je te le déconseille, ces types n'ont aucune classe et ils sont affreux et... Ok j'ai rien dit. Bon, je t'emmène à Izlude, tu deviens Chevalier et en échange, tu deviens mon élève et toi et ton zombie, vous me suivez !

Ca marche !"

Ils se serrèrent alors la main pour conclurent ce marché. Ainsi, ils se rendirent tout les trois chez le maître de la Guilde des BsPo, le grand Mla-kun. Une roulotte était prête. Un Pecopeco était attaché, près à tirer l'enorme véhicule. Il y avait à l'intérieur plusieurs caisses de provisions. La jeune fille du nom de Fishi se présenta alors.

Elle expliqua qu'elle venait d'un petit village pas très loin d'ici. Elle était orpheline. Ses parents, deux honnêtes paysans étaient morts dans un incendie. Ils étaient en froid avec le seigneur du coin. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs que celui-ci était à l'origine de l'incendie. Le matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla de hors, face à sa maison brûlée, elle trouva Sakage, derrière elle en sautillant. Elle allait avoir quinze ans bientôt.

" Hum, la roulotte est prête.

Y'a assez pour survivre pendant un, voir deux mois ?  
Non pas vraiment, mais tu pourras toujours manger les racines ramassées sur le chemin.

C'est pas drôle Mla...

Je ne plaisantais pas. Ah tiens au faite, voilà ton épée Fishi. Elle coupe mieux qu'une tronçonneuse. En plus c'est bien, elle est sans fil.  
Oh, merci mille fois !

Bon, alors on va donc à Izlude d'abord. C'est pas vraiment sur notre route. En plus, j'aime pas trop cette ville. Y'a plein de chevaliers abrutis, sâles et bêtes.

Euh Jim, je suis un chevalier je te rapelle.  
Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Je préfère.

Moi, j'ai hate de devenir chevalier !

Et voici votre Peco, il tirera la roulotte.

Il est trop adorable !Comment va-t-on l'apeller ?

Fishi, c'est juste un gros poulet géant, lança Jim.

C'est délicieux avec des lardons d'ailleurs !

Je sais, STRADIVARIUS !

Euh... C'est pas que ça m'embête de l'apeller comme ça mais..

Regardez comme il est mignon notre Strady !!

Le voyage va être long..

Courage Jim, et revenez vite !J'ai besoin de cette impérium. Si vous passez par Lutie, ramenez moi une de ces boules de neige !"

Et c'est ainsi que nos trois amis quittèrent Prontera en direction d'Izlude en quète de l'Impérium.


End file.
